The Trip
by Ella Fitzroy
Summary: Elena and Damon's winter trip in Austria where they meet a mysterious girl
1. Chapter 1

It was winter, holiday time. Damon decided to take Elena on a trip to a small town in Austria to ski, to play in the snow like little children and of course spend a lot of time in the chalet, well, more in the room. They arrived there two days before Christmas. In the evening, Elena wanted to make something tasty for Damon( cook for him, not get a prey for him). She got a bottle of wine and started to cook.

-Let me help you cut the potatoes. Damon said while taking her hand into his, while slowly cutting the carrots

He got closer to her, hugging her tightly, touching her soft long hair and then kissing her on the neck, on her blushing cheeks and then giving her a passionate and pretty long kiss. Then he said:

-Let's first cook the meal and then finish what we started. he said while giving her a naughty look

Damon, in order to let her finish the meal, took a book and pretended to read, while constantly looking at her. After half an hour Elena said:

-How much longer are you going to pretend to read, Damon?

-Until a girl I know, a very pretty one, with long brown hair, called...oh right,... Elena, comes to give me a kiss or something more like...

-Like what? Well, it doesn't matter as I'll leave immediatly to let you enjoy your time with that pretty girl.

In that moment, Damon got up, went straight to Elena, looked deeply into her eyes, touched her face with his hand and said :

-I love you!

After confessing, he wrapped his arms around her and took her in the bedroom. Later, while still ''enjoying'' her time with Damon, Elena sensed a strong smell of...smoke. She got quickly out of bed and went straight to the kitchen. Immediatly, Damon went after her to see what happened only to see Elena's surprised face.

-I guess, dinner is out of the question now! tried Damon to humour his girlfriend, getting in response an angry face

In the morning, Damon proposed to go skiing. Elena quickly agreed as there were people in the chalet cleaning up the mess. After 2 hours of Damon trying to teach her how to ski, they decided to go grab something at a restaurant. When they were about to tell the waiter what they wanted to get, there she enters. A girl with very long black hair, eyes as blue as Damon's, wearing a blue bonnet and also, similar looking to Elena. They could almost immediatly sense her sweet smell of human.

- Hello, I would like order... . she tried to order, but was interrupted by a tall, athletic and handsome man who grabbed her arm

-What do you want, let me alone. she said

- Laurette, who do you think you are to dump me? And how can you be so cruel, say that I get you bored and stop this relationship? he angrily said

In that moment she got close to him, looked him into his eyes and said:

- You're gonna forget who I am and go home, now!

That man looked like he didn't know what he was doing there and didn't even recognize Laurette.

-What's going on, I clearly sense her as human but she just compelled him and...Elena said but didn't finish her thoughts

-Now she's drinking blood from that bartender and no one... seems surprised. stated Damon

WILL CONTINUE...


	2. Chapter 2

After having a taste of that bartender's juicy blood, Laurette spoke loudly some words so everyone would hear:  
''Everyone will be present at the party held here tonight, we have a special guest coming''  
It was incredible, it seemed like everyone was being compelled without even looking into her eyes. Who was this girl? Was she a vampire? But if she was one, why did she smell like human? And why the bloody hell does she look like Elena? Elena approached her and Laurette gave her a surprised look:  
''Katherine, ...what are you doing here, you were supposed to come tonight, the party hasn't even started ...''  
''How do you know Katherine?''Elena asked  
''Wait, if you are not Katherine, who are you cherie, who by the way look marvelous''  
''Well, thank you for the compliment, I'm Elena, I'm Katherine' ... let's say, doppelganger''  
''So am I, cherie, a doppelganger, oh and it's not a compliment, I'm just stating the truth, I always look marvelous and since you look like me, well...''  
''Oh, but who's that bel ami you have over there?''  
''Bel ami?''asked Elena  
'' Yes, that handsome blue-eyed guy, with that pretty, seductive face over there''  
''You seem to have a lot of taste, I am Damon, Elena's boyfriend''  
''Bad for me amour, you are taken, well, If you break up, give me a call, look, here's my number'' Laurette looked into his eyes and wrote her phone number on his arm.  
''Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you're doing flirting with my boyfriend'' said a furious Elena  
''Your girlfriend is pretty posessive, you sure don't wanna come to me amour?''said Laurette in a humorous way  
''Look at her, she's so cute when she's jealous''Damon said while having a wide smile on his face  
''Who's jealous?''Elena said while trying to mask her feelings of annoyance  
''You''both Damon and Laurette said and shook their hands to Elena's annoyed and jealous look  
''So, what I wanted to ask is, are you a vampire?''Elena asked  
''I don't know, I drink blood and have the other vampire powers, but no vampire seems to realise that I'm a vampire until I drink someone's blood''Laurette answered to her question  
''And you also seem to be able to compell without even looking into their eyes, oh, and you're not wearing a day time ring''said Damon  
''How old are you by the way?''Elena asked  
"Including vampire years cherie, 21 years old''  
''What? We are the same age''Elena asked and stated  
''Really? Than what's going on?''Laurette said easily concerned  
''I think I might be able to answer to your question'' intervened Katherine

WILL CONTINUE...

If you have any suggestions, please do write a review, I would be more than happy to hear your opinions.


End file.
